Game Time
by Raivyn
Summary: Roxas gets bored playing videogames on his own so he invites some friends to play.


_Author's Note: Second postworthy story. Just more pointless ranting. I'm a little surprised that this one is on Roxas too as my favorite characters are Axel and Demyx. Well, I should get around to writing about them sometimes. Anyways, you may not get a few of the allusions to Double Dash if you've never played it, but that shouldn't really get in the way of understanding the story. As usual, forgive any oocness._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Double Dash._

**Game Time**

Roxas watched as Mario did a lap of victory on his TV screen and '1st Place' flashed across the screen. He was growing very bored. Double Dash was only fun up to a certain point. Once you had defeated every level on every setting using every car and ever player, there wasn't really anywhere else to go.

He reached out and turned off his GameCube. As he turned to look through his huge collection of videogames, a though struck him. Why not see if anyone else would play against him? He was sure it would be more fun when you were making a conscious effort to slow down someone in particular, knowing they'd get mad at you and redouble their efforts.

He walked out of his room and down the corridor to Axel's. Raising a gloved hand, he knocked. A moment later, the Flurry of Dancing Flames opened the door. A TV inside was showing some show or another. "Hey Axel, wanna race me on MarioKart?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "And get beaten to a bloody pulp? Why?"

Roxas pouted. "It's so boring playing alone. I've already beat everything."

"And that give me what incentive to join you?"

The blonde sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled, turning and walking back towards his room.

Axel jogged after him. "Just kidding, just kidding. I'll come."

The Key of Destiny brightened up. "Alright then! I'll go easy on ya at first, but expect no mercy once you've got the hang of the game."

And no mercy was given.

After a few warm up rounds, Roxas unleashed everything he had on his best friend. It was much fun than playing against the computer though. This time, every attack was personal. After round after furious round, the game was beginning to become boring again. Axel had won only twice; once because Roxas's controller seemed to be malfunctioning and another because he had jumped in front of him and blocked his view of the TV screen.

"Damn it, Roxas. I was inches from the finish line. Damn you and your blue shells."

The blonde laughed, setting aside his controller. "Hm… do you think anyone else would want to play? Maybe with two against one you could beat me."

The Flurry rolled his eyes. "Demyx might but I think he's out on a mission right now and I doubt Superior would be to happy with our dragging him back to play videogames."

Roxas nodded. "The first seven are pretty much out of the question."

Axel thought about if for a moment. "Except maybe Xigbar, but I'm not sure he'd appreciate this game's lack of firearms."

"Luxord and Larxene probably would want to play, and even if Marluxia did, I don't think I'd let him."

"That pretty much leaves Naminé," Axel concluded.

He glanced sideways at Roxas, amused at how the boy fidgeted slightly. "Um… I guess so. But I don't think she'd like videogames…"

"And you wouldn't want to beat her?"

"Er… no, not really."

"Why not?"

The boy punched his friend hard in the shoulder. "You know perfectly well why not!"

Axel grinned, rubbing his shoulder. "Couldn't this be used as an opportunity to impress her?"

"I don't think she'd be impressed by my winning at videogames," Roxas mumbled.

"Well, if you're ever going to get anywhere with her," he dodged another punch, "you'd best start at least hanging out with her."

"Er… I guess…"

"And don't go easy on her. Girls don't like it when you do things like that."

Roxas nodded and slowly got to his feet. "So, I guess we should go get her."

He left his room followed by the redhead and called up a portal to another place in the castle. The young Nobody raised his hand to knock on the plain wooden door. Naminé opened it. "Oh, hello Roxas."

He looked slightly to the left of her head as he addressed her. "Uh, hi Naminé. Do you wanna come play videogames with me and Axel?"

She smiled, glad to be out of her room, and followed through a portal back to his room. "What are we playing?"

"MarioKart Double Dash. Have you ever played it before?"

She nodded. "A few times."

Axel handed her a controller. "Well, then, we won't be going easy on you."

A few minutes later, Axel and Roxas were staring wide-eyed at the screen as Naminé did a small victory dance. She winked. "I thought you said you wouldn't be going easy on me."


End file.
